regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Device Island of the Sea's Rumbling
The Device Island of the Sea's Rumbling is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Renzo Ichijo's adopted sister, Tsuki Hoshina is kidnapped by Madou. Will Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane lady, Helena Lady and Captain Jeannie save her? Transcript *(This episode begins at Building) *'Doctor Polter': (On Tape) No matter how you detected, is is useless, Jeannie. If you are so stubborn. What you will see at last is the body of Tsuki. Make a decision before dawn. *'Jeannie': This is the Central Supply Station *'Gash Jumon': They are somewhere else. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Look at her as Renzo's adopted sister. The evil used Tsuki as a hostage. She worked at the kindergarten before taken. *'Renzo Ichijo': Why did they want Tsuki? *'Jeannie': Space Cannon. Belong to the father of Tsuki. Dr. Hoshina invented laser bomb. The evil. They realized I also know secret from Tsuki. They used the life of Tsuki. In exchange for the map. The father of Tsuki. Dr. Hoshina. Being killed by the car crash. He got the feeling he would be killed. The secret of Space Cannon. Refer to my father, James. My father. He was tortured to death by the Makuu. Just protect the secret of Space Cannon. He died to at last. I took the map back the Planet Bird. *'Commander Quain': So. What a great invention. With this device. It boosted up laser by thousand times. So great not to let the enemy have. *'Erina': Jeannie's father bet with his life for this item. *'Commander Quain': Not to let Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady die. I put this device. Into the giant buss for the protection for the Earth. May I, Jeannie? *'Jeannie': Right. The space cannon being used in the Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilos, Daileon and Sky Base. How strong the bomb is. You should have known, Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady. *'Kal Hyugu': Make a decision before dawn. *'Sage Karasukumo': That is what he said. *'Jeannie': Yes. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) The life of Tsuki is important. But if we hand in the map. The protection of the Earth. Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilos, Daileon and Sky Base will be ruined. Jeannie, she can't listen to the Madou. *(At Grand Birth) *'Doctor Polter': Make a decision. Yes or no. *'Tsuki Hoshina': No, Jeannie. You can't hand in this. *'Jeannie': Tsuki! *'Tsuki Hoshina': Protect the map well, Jeannie. *'Jeannie': Tsuki. *'Doctor Polter': What's wrong, Jeannie? We know. *'Jeannie': Wait! *'Doctor Polter': Let us have it? *(At Earth) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Jeannie. Come to the place as promised. *'Koji Oya': Isn't she Jeannie? It is you, Jeannie *'Jeannie': Koji. *'Koji Oya': Long time no see... How are you? *'Jeannie': Koji Oya, what about you? *'Koji Oya': I am fine... Long time no see. Monster is here. *'Jeannie': What? You have a date with Tsuki. *'Koji Oya': Yes. I went to the movie with her last week. On the other hand. I have waited here for two hours. *'Jeannie': I said... *'Koji Oya': No... She should be here soon. She left the house when I caller her. *'Jeannie': Koji Oya, bye. *'Koji Oya': What? Jeannie has a date too. *'Justus': Sheila, Sissy, Tammy! *'Sheila, Sissy & Tammy': Okay! *'Doctor Polter': Need to check the whole body of Jeannie. *'Girl': Yes. *'Yottoko Jo': Two cars are the same? *'Diane': Which car? *'Helena': Not good. *'Gash Jumon': Sheila, Sissy, Tammy! *'Sheila, Sissy & Tammy': Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady! *'Renzo Ichijo': Come. *'Kal Hyugu'; Run. *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Shikake Beast are fighing each other and Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena transform into Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Gaban Kick! *'Shariban': Shariban Kick! *'Shander': Shander Kick! *'Juspian': Juspian Kick! *'Spielvan': Spielvan Kick! *'Diane Lady': Diane Kick! *'Helena Lady': Helena Kick! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady kicks Shikake Beast are fighting each other) *'Shander': Captain! *'Juspian': Captain Jeannie! *'Spielvan': Captain! *'Doctor Polter': Take it out. We want the map. *'Jeannie': Where is Tsuki? Tsuki! *'Tsuki Hoshina': Jeannie! *'Doctor Polter': Hand it out. *'Girl': Let me read it. *'General Gyrer': Take away. *'Jeannie': It take two minutes for the computer to read it. Think about something before it. *(Jeannie and Madou are fighting each other) *'Jeannie': Tsuki! *'Tsuki Hoshina': Jeannie! Ahh! *'Jeannie': Tsuki, hang on. *'General Gyrer': Jeannie! This is the real Tsuki! You want to see how Tsuki dies! *'Tsuki Hoshina': Jeannie, run! *'Jeannie': Huh? *'General Gyrer': Jeannie, look here! *'Doctor Polter': As what we had expected. The part to expend the laser power was missing. *'Jeannie': Too pitty. *'General Gryer': Why you... *'Doctor Polter': I am not hopeless yet. We can find the missing part from your memory. *'Jeannie': Useless. *'Doctor Polter': The important part was missing, but it became this way. On the other hand. Your memory should be useful. Start! *'Girls': Yes. *'Doctor Polter': What about the information for the bomb expansion device? *'Jeannie': I don't know! *'Doctor Polter': More power! *'Jeannie': Grunting *'Tsuki Hoshina': Jeannie... *'Demon King Psycho': Need the answer even you have to kill her. *'Jeannie': Grunting *'Doctor Polter': More power! *'Jeannie': Grunting Father... I will hold on to it just like you. *(At Grand Birth) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady. Never give up. They searched it from the sky. *'Diane': Look at this island. *'Sheila': The island of the ghost. *'Sissy': Used to be the base of the Madou. *'Helena': Here. *'Jeannie': Grunting *'Doctor Polter': Almost. The map for the Space Cannon is about to finish. Almost. Her brain cell will blow up with more power. More power is okay! What happened? *'Gash Jumon': Captain Jeannie! *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena shoots Madou and saves Tsuki Hoshina and get Jeannie out of that electric chair) *'Renzo Ichijo': Come, Captain, go! *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Jeannie and Tsuki Hoshina raced away) *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Jeannie and Soldier Psychoers are fighting each other) *'Kal Hyugu': Captain! *'Sage Karasukumo': Come, Captain. *'Justus': Tsuki is okay, run! *(Sharinger Tank arrives and shoots Madou) *'Jeannie': Let's go! *(Jeannie and Tsuki Hoshina are head it to Sharinger Tank) *'Tammy': Right. *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! Hmm! *(Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena': Crystallize! *(Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena transform into Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian': Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan': Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan! *'Diane Lady': Diane Lady! *'Helena Lady': Helena Lady! *'Chestnut': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban's combat suit deposits in only 00.05 seconds. So let's rewatch the Electroplate process. *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *'Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran': Roger! Transmitting Combat Suit! *(Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Chestnut': Space-Time Police Shariban can complete his Red Shine Electroplating in the one millisecond. Let's take a look at the Red Shine process *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! *'Chestnut': (Narrating) The explosive solar energy used is amplified and ignited by Grand Birth's systems and is then converted into a red solar metal with then electroplates to Shariban's body. Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander is able to complete his Sinter in one milesecond. Allow me to explain the principle behind this process: Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander is bathed in the Sinter energy emitted from his ship, the Vavilos. *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': And in one milesecond, the Sinter is complete! *'General Gyrer': Kill them! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Check this out, Silver Beam! *'Shariban': Spark Bomber! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban & Shaiban punches Soldier Psychoers) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Silver Beam! *'Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Diane Lady': Laser Pistol! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Diane Lady shoots Soldier Psychoers) *(At Sharinger Tank) *'Jeannnie': Mogriran, Launch! *(Mogriran shoots Madou's base) *'Demon King Psycho': Take them to the dream world. *'Chestnut'; The dream world is the white hole. The giant item sucked into the black hole. After the seperation, it caused reflex. It showed another world the space of the Madou. *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Cyberion! *'Shariban': Motosharian! *'Shander': Nitro Cycle! *'Juspian': Iron Wolf! *'Spielvan': Fighter Bike! *(Cyberions are red and blue, Motosharian, Nitro Cycle, Iron Wolf and Fighter Bike arrives and Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady hops to the Cyberions are red and blue, Motosharian, Nitro Cycle, Iron Wolf and Fighter Bike and head it to the Dream World) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Shikake Beast. In the dream world, it goes more power by four times than usual. *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Shikake Beast are fighting each other) *'Gaban Type-G': Let's go! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Shariban': Laser Blade! *'Shander': Laser Blade! *'Juspian': Laser Blade! *'Spielvan': Laser Lance! *'Helena Lady': Helena Cutter! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Shikake Beast are fighting each other) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Gaban Double Dynamic! *'Shariban': Shariban Clash! *'Shander': Shander Blue Flash! *'Juspian': Juspian Clash! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan and Helena Lady slashes Shikake Beast) *(Shikake Beast is defeated) *(At the mall) *'Tsuki Hoshina': You see... *'Sheila': So, lovely. That one... *'Tsuki Hoshina': Is this dress good. *'Jeannie': Okay. Buy it if you like. Why not try it on? *'Tsuki Hoshina': It must look good on you. *'Sissy': This one is great. *'Jeannie': So expensive. *'Renzo Ichijo': Yes. *'Jeannie': Lend me money. *'Kal Hyugu': Captain. *'Sage Karasukumo': Why are you so generous when you have no money? *'Jeannie': No. Tsuki can't buy anything soon. *'Tammy': Which on is better? *'Tsuki Hoshina': Both are good. I think so. Both are for me. *'Justus': Yes? Tsuki is going to Planet Bird? *'Yottoko Jo': She will be there for being a assistant. *'Jeannie': So. I want her to have a good memory. *'Renzo Ichijo': I know. Take it. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) So embarrassed. Because of the spirit if Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady. With effort of Jeannie. The secret of Space Cannon can be kept. Electroplate, Red Shine, Sinter, Crystalize. Space-Time Police Sheriff Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady. *'of The Device Island of the Sea's Rumbling' Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Episodes